SOLITUDE: Prologo
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Prologo de A tear for the solitude: Despertar del sueño para enfrentarte a la realidad o despertar de la realidad para enfrentarte a la pesadilla... Advertencia: Yaoi,Lemmon, Broklyn x Garland, universo alterno... no olviden los reviews.


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Soy yo nuevamente regresando de la nada… bueno de hecho estoy de vacaciones, es por eso que he decidido subir este trabajo que es solo el prologo para uno de mis proyectos más recientes: "A tear for the Solitude"- proyecto que saldrá quizá para marzo o abril de esteaño junto con "Still life" donde utilizaré como soundtrack el disco de Opeth que lleva el mismo nombre.

Bueno en detalle, este One-shot es una breve introducción a la historia, pero como es un sueño la realidad esta distorsionada, cuando lean "A tear for the solitude" comprenderán algunas cosas…

Y una mención especial para alguien… mi querida hermanita Marean L. Wof… por su cumpleaños que fue el 26 de diciembre… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, espero te guste tu regalo, sin más que decir comenzamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**SOLITUDE.**_

The Dream.

* * *

Advertencia: Universo alterno (realmente alterno), Yaoi, Lemmon, Brooklyn x Garland x Brooklyn, Garland x Takao, OCS

* * *

Es de noche y Takao descansa recostado a lado de su hermano, ambos comparten la cama, la habitación, el departamento, la vida… siempre es así… bueno… casi siempre… Desde hace unos días hay cosas que son diferentes, muy diferentes…

Takao solo ha estado con Hiro desde que son pequeños, sobre todo en esa ciudad tan fría y decadente… Hiro lo es todo para el joven moreno que descansa seguro a lado de su hermano por última vez… a partir de mañana Hiro se irá a la guerra y es probable que nunca regrese… pero no puede dejar solo a Takao… así que uno de sus alumnos lo cuidara… su nombre es Garland… un chico de largos cabellos lilas, tal como sus ojos… excelente deportista, el mejor de Japón…

Garland tiene por novia a la famosa cantante Ming-Ming… una chica de cabello azul y ojos castaños muy vivaz… pasan poco tiempo juntos, incluso parece que su guardaespaldas Crosher es su verdadero novio… pero parece que así son felices… aunque un escándalo estuvo a punto de separarlos… un periódico amarillista publicó una nota donde aseguraba que Garland tenía una relación con su medio hermano Brooklyn, un despreocupado pelirrojo que ayuda a entrenar a Garland… pero todo fue un escándalo… no tenían una relación, para desgracia del pelirrojo… Al fin comienza a amanecer y ha llegado el momento para la despedida de los hermanos Kinomiya…

-"Hermano… ¿de verdad tienes que ir?"- preguntó el moreno aun sin levantarse.

-"Sabes que no hay otra alternativa"-

-"¿y que voy a hacer yo?..."- inquirió nuevamente

-"Garland te cuidará… él es una buena persona y estoy seguro que se llevaran bien"- dijo el mayor lo más tranquilo que pudo… realmente estaba asustado, Takao era un niño… uno muy atractivo y no quería que cualquiera se acercará a él… por eso solo confiaba en dos personas para cuidarlo, Garland, su mejor alumno y amigo… y en ese chico… pero él ya no estaba en la ciudad así que no podía esperar que regresará solo para eso.

-"¿y cuando vendrá?"-

-"Hoy mismo, a medio día…"- Hiro cerró su maleta y se sentó a lado de Takao… -"Todo estará bien, aunque yo no esté tu tendrás una oportunidad… busca eso que deseas; si yo muero te guiaré lo mejor que pueda desde donde esté… y Garland cuidará bien de ti, sé que te apoyará… sé fuerte"- ambos hermano se abrazaron… toda una vida juntos y ahora todo llegaba a su inevitable final.

-"Trata de volver hermano…"- susurró el moreno al momento de soltar a su hermano y verlo salir de la habitación… ambos sabían que no volverían a estar juntos… pero aun así, Takao no derramó ni una lagrima.

La mañana transcurrió lenta para el chico de cabellos azules… no imaginaba como sería Garland… supuso que no sería tan alegre y sonriente como Max, su amigo del jardín de niños… ni como Ray su viejo compañero de la primaria que era tan sereno y paciente que había sido el único capaz de soportar a Max lo suficiente para tener una relación… ahora que lo pensaba bien, Hiro casi se infartaba al saber que los amigos de su hermano eran pareja… Hiro no toleraba esa clase de relación… pero como eran los únicos amigos de Takao decidió pasarlo por alto… y claro que esperaba no fuera tan mandón y descerebrado como Hilary, su jefa de clase en el instituto… ahora que se ponía pensar en eso comenzaba a preocuparse… el reloj marco medio día… y tan puntual como su reloj, se escucho el sonido del timbre… Takao se dirigió a paso lento y abrió lentamente la puerta…

-"¿Qué hay?"- un pelirrojo de sonrisa despreocupada y ojos azules saludó alegremente al moreno.

-"¿Garland?"- preguntó

-"No, mi hermano subirá en un instante, esta bajando las ultimas maletas de su auto"-

-"entonces Garland es tu hermano… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Brooklyn"- se presento sin dejar de sonreír

-"Discúlpame, pasa por favor"- invitó el moreno señalándole un cómodo sofá en la primera estancia… el pelirrojo paso junto con un par de maletas…

-"Espera no cierres!"- otra voz llamó la atención del moreno, Garland venía corriendo desde las escaleras. –"Hola Takao, soy Garland, seré tu tutor hasta que seas mayor de edad"- se presentó el pelilila extendiéndole la mano al moreno.

-"Mucho gusto Garland… pasa por favor"- los tres estaban sentados sin decir palabra… Takao miraba perdidamente a la ventana mientras garland lo miraba un poco intrigado por el comportamiento del chico, por su parte Brooklyn no quería marcharse y dejar solo a Garland, pero sabía que debía volver a casa.

-"Garland, ya debo irme… pasaré temprano por ti… adiós Takao, un placer"- y sin decir más salió del lugar.

-"¿Por qué estas tan serio?'"- al fin se aventuró a preguntar

-"Te acabo de conocer… no puedo estar como su fuéramos amigos de toda la vida"- susurró el moreno… no sabía por que, pero ese chico lo ponía a la defensiva…

-"Tienes razón… ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?"-

-"¿Por qué me miras así?"- al escuchar esta pregunta Garland se dio cuenta de la forma en la que lo miraba… si, era un chico muy atractivo, estaba en buna condición física, por algo era hermano de Hiro, pero aun así sus rasgos eran delicados… era mucho más atractivo que cualquier chica, incluso más atractivo que Brooklyn…

-"Por que eres un chico misterioso"- contestó hábilmente el chico de ojos lilas tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente… -"¿quieres saber algo más?"-

-"¿No tienes una mejor excusa?"- garland apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar… el moreno vio la reacción del recién llegado… era un chico agradable, un poco obvio, pero agradable, quizá hiro tenía razón, se llevarían bien; el más joven sonrió divertido ante la situación.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- preguntó Garland

-"Tu reacción… lamento esto, solo te estaba probando… vamos, te mostraré donde pongas tus cosas"- el moreno se levanto, tomo las maletas que Brooklyn había llevado y se dirigió a la habitación que apenas ayer compartiera con su hermano… Garland parecía no comprender aun el hecho de que hubiese solo una cama… pero comenzaba a entenderlo mientras seguía con la mirada al moreno… los pantalones de mezclilla con rasgaduras en los muslos, la playera blanca sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo… no podía creer que tendría que compartir la cama con ese chico… ahora comprendía por que Hiro lo protegía tanto… incluso le había contado que él ya tenía prometida… una chica de buena familia amiga de la infancia de su hermano… cabello azul bicolor… ojos marrón y carácter amable… según sabía la chica tenía un gemelo, que al morir su hermana había abandonado la ciudad y a todos sus amigos… -"Yo duermo como una roca, así que no hay problema si te desvelas o no… ¿Garlan?... ¿me estas escuchando?"- preguntó el moreno al ver que su nuevo compañero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación…

-"Perdón Takao… es que recordé algo que me contó hiro alguna vez"- respondió finalmente

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"-

-"Que perdiste a tu prometida hace unos años"-

-"Era más que eso, era mi amiga… ninguno queríamos casarnos… ella estaba enamorada del hermanastro de su primo Raúl… Mihaeru… y yo… pues nunca me he enamorado"- Takao aun recordaba esos momentos que habían pasado todos juntos, él, Max, Ray, Mihaeru, Raúl, Julia, Hiro, Ileyse y Kai… pero ya todo era diferente…

-"Hice que recordaras cosas desagradables ¿verdad?"- preguntó el pelilila sentándose en la cama a lado del peliazul…

-"De hecho… recordé algunos buenos momentos; oye, iré a ver a Ileyse, vuelvo la anochecer"- se levantó y salio del departamento… Garland no tenía idea de que Ileyse era el nombre de la difunta amiga de Takao, así que no pudo oponerse… mientras el chico regresaba decidió acomodar sus cosas.

En el cementerio de la familia Hiwatari….

-"Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar la tumba de la señorita Ileyse Hiwatari"- el guardia abrió la puerta de inmediato la reconocer al chico, él era de las pocas personas que podían pasar sin un vigilante… el camino que recorría Takao era bastante agradable… lleno de árboles, ese era de los pocos lugares donde aun los había, él no acostumbraba ir a visitar constantemente a su amiga, pero cuando lo hacia pasaba largas horas conversando con ella como si realmente pudiera escucharla o contestarle… al llegar a la estatua de un ángel y un demonio abrazados como hermanos, se sentó a los pies de estos y deposito una rosa roja sobre el epitafio: "Hay momentos que forman recuerdos, y hay momentos que no necesitan ser recordados por que siempre se mantienen vivos… como los que vivimos a tu lado"…

-"He venido como lo prometí… hoy Hiro se fue a la guerra… y aunque sé que no volverá, me pasó lo mismo que cuando tu te fuiste… no pude llorar… nunca puedo llorarle, ni siquiera a mi soledad… ¿Sabes?... hay un chico que se hará cargo de mi, su nombre es Garland… parece ser un buen chico, pero no puedo asegurarlo, lo acabo de conocer… realmente me sentiría más a gusto si fuera tu hermano quien se hiciera cargo de mi, pero tiene casi cinco años que se fue y no he recibido noticias de él… ni de Mihaeru… Raúl y Julia están bien, van a visitarme de vez en cuando pero ahora están ocupados, parece que sus padres están en el hospital… Max y Ray viven cerca y casi nos vemos diario… por que cerraron el instituto, ya que los de grados superiores fueron reclutados… me pregunto si Kai y Mihaeru estarán bien… por que si los reclutadores los atraparon dudo que aun estén vivos…"- el moreno se acurruco junto a la lapida… cada vez estaba más solo… sabía que llegaría el momento en que estaría completamente abandonado… y se sentía intranquilo… a veces deseaba que Ileyse y Kai aun estuvieran con él, en especial Ileyse, por que era como su hermana… esa chica de amable sonrisa y carácter comprensivo tenía una relación complicada, pues más allá de estar enamorada del hermanastro de sus primos Raúl y Julia, estaba enamorada del chico con el que su hermano salía en secreto… y aun con eso, ambos se habían visto un par de veces antes de que ella muriera atropellada… ¿justicia divina acaso?... Pero Kai había dejado a Mihaeru un mes antes del accidente por que se había enamorado de alguien más… sin embargo cunado su hermana falleció se marchó sin decir adiós… poco tiempo después también Mihaeru se había marchado… ya casi estaba anocheciendo así que se marcho del lugar, dejando atrás ese breve momento de paz…

En el departamento.

-"Así que eres deportista… eso explica por que no has sido reclutado"- comentó un chico de ojos color miel y cabello negro.

-"Así es"- contestó Garland mientras bebía una cerveza… aunque acostumbraba no hacerlo por que Hiro se lo prohibía, no podía evitar tomar una o dos cuando estaba con buena compañía

-"¿Y a donde fue takao?"- preguntó un pecoso chico rubio de ojos azules.

-"Fue a visitar a una amiga, no debe tardar"- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Takao entró sin prestar mucha atención a los chicos, estaba acostumbrado a encontrarlos en casa casi a diario, así que no le sorprendió. – "vinieron a visitarte, pero como no estabas se ofrecieron a hacerme compañía hasta que regresaras"-

-"No hay problema… oigan, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado"- sus amigos asintieron, pero Garland parecía desconcertado… no había salido por mucho tiempo como para haber hecho muchas cosas o recorrer un largo camino… y durante el día no había salido por esperar su llegada… le intrigaba de sobremanera aquel moreno

-"¿siempre es así?"- preguntó el ojivioleta

-"si, como se deprime muy fácilmente también su cuerpo se desgasta con facilidad… su vida a veces parece una tragedia… espero que cuides bien de él"- comentó Ray

-"Ray es hora de irnos, el toque de queda se dará en unos minutos y habrá que encontrar en que divertirnos"- sonrió picadamente el chico rubio…

-"tienes suerte de ser mayor… en fin fue un placer conocerte, adiós"- se despidió la pareja.

Ahora se quedaba solo con Takao… ese chico era como una muñeca de porcelana… tan frágil… pero con una larga historia que contar… las cervezas comenzaban a relajar su cuerpo, así que decidió ir a dormir… entró con sigilo a la habitación… el chico dormía profundamente, no le había mentido, dormía como una roca… se dirigió al baño, se cambió… se dirigió a la cama y se acomodó como pudo para no despertar a su nuevo compañero… el chico irradiaba un calor agradable… Garland volvió el rostro y se encontró con la cara del moreno… su expresión tranquila… pero a la vez triste llamaban la atención de garland… el chico se movió dejando ver que solo dormía con un pantalón holgado de algodón dejando descubiertos su torso… Garland estaba inquieto, realmente le gustaba el chico, pero acababa de conocerlo… además a Takao no le gustaba Garland…. O ¿si?... Garland tomo aire y acercó su mano a los cabellos del peliazul… como lo esperaba, sedosos… tomo valor y rozo la piel canela… era suave… tragó saliva… de pronto un brazo rodeo su cintura… el ojivioleta se sobresaltó… Takao lo estaba abrazando…

-"Hermano"- susurró entre sueños… al comprender que lo estaba confundiendo con hiro se levantó despertando al moreno sin querer… -"¿Garland¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó adormilado sin noción de lo que había hecho… o ¿si?

-"Olvidé algo en casa, algo realmente importante, debo ir por él, regresaré mañana después del entrenamiento ¿te molesta?"- preguntó nervioso sin mirar al chico moreno.

-"No, esta bien, hasta mañana"- volvió a recostarse… de inmediato se quedó dormido.

Por su parte Garland salió del departamento llevando consigo algo de ropa… había toque de queda, pero él tenía un permiso especial para salir aun de noche… su padre era un hombre muy influyente en el gobierno, así que nadie podía evitar esa falta a la ley… Garland conducía a toda velocidad, nervioso, agitado… excitado… ese chico tenía un algo que no podía explicar, pero que lo hacia enloquecer… entró a la mansión… entró sigilosamente y como una sombra subió las escaleras, pasó frente al cuarto de sus padres, frente al de su hermana, dio vuelta a la derecha en la unión con otro largo pasillo… a la izquierda estaban las habitaciones de sus dos hermanos mayores… pero a la derecha estaban dos habitaciones vacías, luego la suya y al fondo del pasillo estaba la habitación de Brooklyn, su medio hermano… Brooklyn era hijo ilegitimo del padre de Garland, un año menor que él; al morir su madre, su padre decidió casarse con la madre de Brooklyn, y como este era un chico de lo más agradable, no parecía molestarle a nadie, no, a nadie de hecho Garland disfrutaba mucho de su compañía… Garland entró sin si quiera llamar a la puerta, era casi la una de la madrugada y Brooklyn estaba despierto leyendo un libro… el pelirrojo se sobresaltó al ver entrar a Garland.

-"¿Garland¿Qué rayos haces aquí a esta hora?... ¿Qué sucedió, estas bastante pálido"- inquirió su medio hermano… Garland solo dejó sus cosas en el suelo y caminó hacia donde estaba el ojiazul, y se recostó en la cama

-"Ese niño es un poco perturbador"- susurró

-"Eso quiere decir que te gusta ¿no es verdad?"- repuso hábilmente el pelirrojo con una despreocupada sonrisa, mientras dejaba su libro e imitaba al pelilila

-"No me gusta, simplemente… me lo quiero tirar"- ambos rieron ante el comentario, después de eso un breve silencio…

-"entonces¿Por qué estas aquí?"-

-"Por que… no puedo hacerlo… además… sabía que estarías despierto perdiendo el tiempo"-

-"Leer un libro no es perder el tiempo… ¿tienes una mejor idea de cómo pasarlo, acepto sugerencias"- Brooklyn parecía divertido…

-"si que la tengo"- le susurró al oído… Brooklyn tragó saliva, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-"Ah! Eso si que no, no vengas a desfogarte conmigo… siempre haces lo mismo…"- los labios de Garland se apoderaron de los de Brooklyn sin dejar que este se siguiera quejando… en un momento garland estuvo encima del pelirrojo impidiendo cualquier movimiento de este al sujetar sus muñecas… al fin el beso terminó –"eres un tramposo sabes que siempre ganas por que eres más fuerte…"- se quejó un algo agitado y con las mejillas enrojecidas. –"además eres un pervertido… te acuestas con tu medio hermano"- dijo divertido mientras garland recorría suavemente con los labios el cuello del pelirrojo

-"¿a caso no te gusta… hermanito?... recuerda que papá dijo que debíamos querernos¿no?... solo estamos divirtiéndonos"- el mayor continuó recorriendo el cuello de Brooklyn hasta llegar a la playera negra que traía puesta… el chico le lanzó una mirada y el otro comprendió, comenzó a quitarse la playera al igual que Garland… Brooklyn recorría la espalda del ojivioleta con suaves y seductoras caricias mientas Garland se entretenía recorriendo con suaves besos el pecho del ojiazul… el juego de caricias era divertido para ambos y rara vez pasaban de eso… pero esta vez continuó… Garland bajó la mano derecha y acarició la entrepierna del pelirrojo… este se estremeció y abrazó a Garland.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"- preguntó entre jadeos.

-"¿No quieres?"- preguntó sin apartar la mano del pantalón de Brooklyn…

-"yo… no dije eso…"- murmuró al oído del pelilila para después morderle el lóbulo…

Garland no perdió tiempo y comenzó a forcejear con el pantalón del más joven… ante la divertida situación Brooklyn decidió ayudar… así cada uno se libró de las ya inútiles prendas… Por un rato más el juego de caricias predominó… hasta que era inevitable el deseo de cada uno… entre jadeos y leves gemidos los chicos quedaron mirándose por un rato… era obvio que ambos se deseaban… pero aunque todos esos encuentros habían sido mero juego… esto era diferente… era un paso que aun no estaban seguros de dar… Pero Garland no estaba dispuesto a retroceder en ese momento… se dejó caer completamente sobre Brooklyn para que este lo abrazará mientras él bajaba sus manos lentamente a los muslos de su compañero… poco a poco, con delicadeza iba separando las piernas de Brooklyn… la blanca piel del chico se erizaba cada centímetro que sentía como sus piernas eran abiertas… pronto el espacio fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Garland pudiera moverse con libertad… Brooklyn no quería soltarse de Garland, nunca lo había dicho, pero le tenía miedo la dolor, por eso pasaba el día leyendo libros, para no lastimarse… Garland se incorporó aun con Brooklyn abrazado de él, sabía que tenía miedo… poco a poco comenzó a masajear el miembro de Brooklyn para relajarlo… este parecía disfrutarlo pues parecía ronronear al oído del ojivioleta… lo separó un poco para verlo mejor… tenía las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor… pero esa era una imagen que le agradaba… volvió a recostarlo ahora que lo veía tranquilo… y comenzó a bajar sus labios por el abdomen del pelirrojo… este simplemente gemía y se retorcía levemente… al fin Garland llegó al miembro de su compañero… comenzó a besarlo suavemente hasta llegar a la punta y lo introdujo en su boca… Brooklyn apretó las sabanas, sintió como un choque eléctrico recorría su cuerpo, le gustaba… pero ahora otra sensación llegaba a él… Garland había comenzado a jugar con su lengua mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos de Brooklyn…

-"Garland…. Ah… creo… creo… que… ahhhhh… ahhhhh… voy… AHHHHH"-

Garland sonrió, dejó libre el miembro de su ahora amante y sin previo aviso abrió bruscamente sus piernas aun más… miró la entrada de su acompañante… si, era virgen, de eso no cabía la menor duda… lamió uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo sin aviso alguno… Brooklyn simplemente apretó los dientes y arqueo la espalda… sabía que no podía gritar, aun estando bastante lejos de seguro su madre alcanzaría a escuchar… Garland retiró su dedo y levantó a Brooklyn en un abrazo…

-"Esto no es nada, lo siguiente realmente te dolerá… ¿aun quieres hacerlo?"- el pelirrojo se aferró a Garland y asintió…

Entonces el ojivioleta continuo su trabajo, esta vez introdujo un segundo dedo… las uñas del pelirrojo se clavaron en la fuerte espalda del trigueño… un tercer dedo hizo que el ojiazul mordiera el hombro de Garland provocándolo aun más… los dedos del chico de cabello lila entraban y salían lentamente… los sacó del todo y dejó nuevamente a Brooklyn sobre las sabanas… ambos aun estaban abrazados cuando Garland entró en Brooklyn… el chico se quedó sin aliento al sentir el dolor… el mayor comenzó a entrar y salir rítmica y suavemente… el pelirrojo apenas comenzaba a reaccionar… el dolor era intenso pero poco a poco comenzó a gustarle aquella sensación… instintivamente el pelirrojo comenzó a tensar la espalda y a subir sus caderas… sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más notorio excitando aun más a Garland… el ritmo se aceleró… Garland soltó a Brooklyn para separar aun más las piernas de su amante… el ojiazul sintió aun más las embestidas del trigueño… este estaba a punto de llegar al clímax…. Con una última y feroz embestida dieron por terminada aquel encuentro fortuito… ambos apenas podían respirar…

-"Garland… ¿Qué haremos ahora?"- susurró Brooklyn…

-"dormir"- contestó de forma cansada

-"No me refiero a eso… me refiero a nuestros padres"- se quejó cansadamente…

-"Lo veremos mañana"- ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos, tal y como estaba, Garland aun sobre Brooklyn y este abrazándolo…

Errores como este se pagan caros… esta noche ambos duermen tranquilos, duermen satisfechos, felices… por un momento solo son ellos dos…

Es de noche y Takao descansa recostado a lado de su soledad, ambos comparten la cama, la habitación, el departamento, la vida… a partir se ahora es así…

A la mañana siguiente, hay un espectáculo digno de ver en la mansión de la Familia de Garland… su madre y su padre han visto la escena de los amantes… y ahora son juzgados como si fueran herejes ante la santa inquisición…

-"Bastardos! Hijos malagradecidos, Pecadores!"- una mujer grita histérica en la habitación.

-"Malditos condenados, largo de mi casa!"- la potente voz de un hombre maduro resuena en los oídos de los presentes

-"GARLAND, GARLAND!"- la voz de alguien más se escucha a lo lejos… es Brooklyn… pero Brooklyn esta a su lado… -"DESPIERTA TONTO!... DESPIERTA! SE NOS HARÁ TARDE PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO! EL PROFESOR VA A MATARNOS!"- la luz del sol entra a la habitación cuando el pelirrojo recorre las cortinas…

-"¿Brooklyn?... ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hora es?... ¿Qué hicimos anoche?"- el chico aun esta medio dormido.

-"¿Qué te pasa?... claro que soy yo, vivimos en este departamento desde hace un año que te volviste famoso y te hartaste de tu familia y como yo soy tu mejor amigo me pediste que te ayudara a entrenar, por eso estoy aquí!... son las siete de la mañana… y a noche llegaste ebrio… te trajo Crosher… eres un desastre… más vale que te apresures o el entrenador va a matarnos a ambos!"- el chico normalmente era tranquilo, muy pasivo, alegre y despreocupado, pero se tomaba muy enserio los entrenamientos…

-""Solo un sueño… claro¿Cómo podría ser real?… ¿Brooklyn mi hermano?... ¿yo viviendo con el hermano de mi entrenador?... ¿El entrenador en la guerra?... ¿Brooklyn y yo en la cama?... son cosas imposibles… ni siquiera se si el entrenador tiene familia… bueno mejor dejo de pensar estupideces y me doy prisa""-

Despertar de un sueño para enfrentar la realidad, o despertar de la realidad para enfrentarte a la pesadilla…

* * *

_**"El calor más cercano era el de la soledad"**_

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, como podran notar, este ha sido mi primer Lemmon; si tienen alguna sugerencia, las aceptare gustosa y lamento las faltas de ortografía, tratare de corregirlas junto con los errores de dedo; bueno esperen pronto actuallización de "Tan iguales, Tan diferentes"... no olviden los Reviews.

* * *


End file.
